


world stop

by rurutan



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, how do you tag, it's been a long time since i wrote a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurutan/pseuds/rurutan
Summary: in which a sho and ruki (accidentally?) kiss under the new years' ball, sprouting a relationship between them
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	world stop

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this was an impulsive idea i came up with some day at midnight and i thought it would be appropriate to put it into words, especially bc i have not wrote a fic in centuries <33 but i hope you enjoy <3  
> (also i made up ysr beauty is the name as a combo btwn ysr + ysl beauty :D)

life isn’t fair.

take yonashiro sho for example, who was now at the peak viewing area for the new years’ ball drop despite arriving 15 minutes ago. ruki, on the other hand, had been camping outside (thank his insomnia for keeping him wary at night) for the past 24 hours to procure his ‘front-row seat’ to the event. 

to a bystander, seeing a japanese businessman (or more specifically, the heir to the wealthy ceo of ysr beauty) sitting outside while eating from a pack of cup noodles was surely uncanny; in fact, ruki already regretted his decision, as his one opportunity to appear on tv (and to have a “mom-are-you-proud-of-me?-because-i’m-not-known-in-the-usa-yet-i-appeared-on-screen” moment) was a flop. his most eventful moment was an interview asking ruki what his techniques were to control his bladder from exploding after noticing that ruki was standing at the same spot for hours, thus garnering a unintentional *pissed*-off response from ruki.

with 30 minutes left on the clock until it struck midnight, ruki couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he had nobody to kiss this year. up until now, he was successful, but the idea wouldn’t be feasible due to a) the couples surrounding him from all directions and b) the fact that ruki had broken up with his boyfriend of two years earlier this year (and would feel a sense of betrayal if he kissed anyone else).  
-  
[THREE YEARS AGO]  
standing at the same place, while watching the band in front of him perform a cheesy love song, ruki chided himself for failing to accomplish his new year’s resolutions for the previous year, while envying the people who were telling the reporters how dramatically their lives changed. he vowed to himself to go out of his comfort zone next year and to fully embrace the “new year, new me” slogan. 

time was ticking. before ruki even knew it, the 30 second countdown had commenced.

“30! 29!” voices around him cheered “[...] 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!”

“happy new year!” voices screamed.

as frank sinatra’s “new york, new york” started playing, ruki’s body acted before his mind did, decreasing the gap between him and a taller and buffer man to his right. 

-  
gazing at the now nostalgic scene in front of him, ruki wondered how he hit the jackpot of being able to date the man he kissed under the new year’s ball three years ago-- yonashiro sho.

perhaps it was the calm aura sho radiated when ruki uttered a string of apologies after their initial kiss; after all, ruki had spotted sho in a coffee shop and told sho to keep quiet about the situation, as he didn’t want his parents to discover that their son had acted impulsively and made the first move in kissing someone, given his duty to take over the company in a few years.

maybe that was another thing ruki appreciated about sho-- the fact that sho never treated ruki differently, even though sho knew ruki’s stature. 

combine that with the 4am consolation sho provided to ruki after finding out ruki was an insomniac, and you could safely say ruki fell for sho. 

however, between the “i love yous” and the cuddles, ruki and sho did have their messy moments, which would always result in ruki storming off somewhere and calling sho a few days later.

it had become a recurring pattern, with that “somewhere” being new york city. it was certainly strange for someone to fly internationally every time they felt conflicted about something -- unless that “someone” was ruki.

“you can always find me in nyc,” ruki muttered as he drifted off to sleep one night.

“so does that mean you were angry at me when we first met?” sho playfully responded, earning a chuckle in return.

“maybe,” ruki smirked, “good night.”

“good night. i love you.”

“love you too!”  
-  
as the months passed by, the burden on ruki became heavier, as his time to take over his father’s business was approaching. he was encumbered with several requests, resulting in many arguments with his father’s employees, which in turn caused him to take more breaks from reality, always straying away from those who loved and cared for him. 

“ruki, you can’t keep doing this,” sho started.

“doing what?”

“don’t play dumb with me.”

“what did i do?”

“You keep leaving nowadays, and it’s like you’re trying to evade your responsibilities.

“sho-- look. it’s not like i’m che--”

“it’s not about that. i keep trying to contact you, but everything gets sent straight to voicemail, probably because you turned off your notifications, and whi--”

“i promise--”

“this is exactly what i’m talking about!” sho finally snapped, “you get into a quarrel with somebody and you run off to stupid nyc to act like some sort of celebrity with a perfect life! and while it’s okay to do that sometimes and to shut off your phone when you want an electronics cleanse, you can’t keep doing it. do you know how worried i was when you went overseas for a whole month? do you know how worried we all were? what would happen if one of your relatives passed away, and you were out and about, having the time of your life? in fact, you probably didn’t even know your brother went to the hospital because he was in a minor car accident! nevertheless, he was still injured, and you should’ve been there for him. i can’t keep coming in your place because it isn’t the same. i can’t stand to look at your face right now, so until you clean yourself up and change your entire mindset, i will not return back into your life.” 

sho wasn’t normally someone who would burst out in anger; instead, he would lecture people sternly. even though things could’ve ended up worse, ruki was still stunned by sho’s words.

the first few days after sho left him were the hardest to get through, as sho’s words looped through ruki’s mind. however, ruki gradually began to follow sho’s advice, taking the necessary steps to mend things with his future employees, fixing his relationship with his father, and always putting family first. he was reminded of how sho longed to go back to okinawa to see his parents, and how happy he was when communicating with his family, and tried to apply it to his own life.  
-  
fast forward to the present day, when ruki’s thoughts are interrupted by the 10-second countdown until the new york new years’ ball drop. unlike the previous years, this was the only vacation he had taken during the year, as he learned to deal with his problems instead of running away; moreover, he had actually received permission from his father to travel.

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6!” the crowd chanted.

“5!”  
a hand that ruki could recognize from anywhere was placed on his shoulder.

“4!”  
as ruki turned around, he faced a sweaty and panting sho.

“3!”  
ruki stared at sho, unsure of what came over him.

“2!”  
“hey,” sho said.

“1!”  
“you came,” ruki whispered.

“of course i did,” sho smirked.

“happy new years!” they yelled together.

looking at each other with wide smiles on their faces, sho took a step towards ruki, caressed ruki’s cheek in his hands, and kissed him under the moonlight and the fireworks of the bustling city around them.

“i missed you,” sho sheepishly grinned.

“i missed you too,” ruki replied, putting his head on ruki’s shoulder, “never leave me like that again.”

sho kissed ruki’s forehead.

“i love you.”

“love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading!! follow me on twt @1997RUKI for more


End file.
